The Fifth and a Half Element Revisited
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: When Korbon and LeLoo have a child the world turns upside down and isn't quite ready for what she has to offer.


The Fifth and a Half Element

REMAKE from my original for your viewing pleasure!

Prologue:

According to the rest of the world, the story had long ended. Leloo and Korbon had saved the world, after all. Time passed quickly and the universe continued on with life. The newspaper articles and interviews passed and faded into history, but the one thing that didn't change was Korbon's love for Leloo.

Exactly three months after the whole ordeal Korbon kept his promise and took Leloo on a vacation, where they wed on a beach. A year after their wedding, Leloo gave birth to a baby girl, Alyx.

Unlike most infants and babies that cried when they needed something, Alyx would wait patiently for her parents to give it to her. As time passed her blonde hair turned bright orange, like her mothers. Her eyes changed from brown to bright blue and her smile was soft. She was almost an exact replica of her mother.

Five candles flickered on Alyx's birthday cake. Leloo leaned in and smiled at her little girl.

"Wish for something baby." She said sweetly.

"What should I wish for?" Alyx asked looking from her mother to her father.

"Wish for a pony!" The annoying voice of their family friend Ruby Rod squawked from farther down the table.

"Wish for whatever you want." Korbon said smiling at his little girl.

Alyx nodded and then closed her eyes. She blew out the candles and smiled at her mother. By the look on her daughters face Leloo knew exactly what her daughter had wished for.

Three days later Leloo was unable to get out of bed. Alyx stayed in bed with her and never left her side. Korbon worriedly called the priest and held his beautiful wife close to him.

Cornelious took Leloo's hand and they softly spoke in the native language. He nodded softly and looked to Korbon.

"She understands that her time is up." He explained softly. "She has risked everything to stay in the time that she has. But she needs to go back to save life, to save humanity." Korbon hung his head. "She nearly died giving birth to your child." He said softly. They both looked to Alyx who was sleeping softly and cuddled up against her mother.

"Love." Leloo whispered looking down to Alyx and up to Korbon. "There is such thing."

Korbon looked to Cornelious who was studying his face carefully. "Let her go back." He said. "If you don't it could kill her and your daughter."

Korbon picked up the little girl and cradled her for a moment, then stood and kissed Leloo softly. "I'll be right back." He said, then placed Alyx in her own bed. When he returned, his wife and the priest were both gone.

That was the last he saw of his wife.

Eight candles flickered on the little girls birthday cake and she looked from her father to Ruby.

"Daddy I don't want to make a wish." She said sadly.

"Why not baby?" Korbon asked.

"Because I wished to be like mommy and then mommy went away." She said sadly.

"Baby girl." Korbon said, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. "You are everything like your mommy."

It was Ruby that pointed out that something was going on as they packed up and began to move out of their large apartment to a smaller one. They both watched as Alyx was able to lift a box that was nearly too heavy for them with ease.

Ruby challenged Alyx to a foot race and lost horribly, and when they went to buy some groceries to put in their fridge, Alyx was able to speak and translate in many different languages, when she had been taught none of this.

Cornelious also became curious as to all of this and came over unexpectedly often to see this little girl. One day Cornelious and David confronted Korbon.

"She is a half-element!" He said. "She is purely human but has all the powers her mother did. She is stronger than her mother!" He whispered something to David. "We need to take her and raise her from now on.

Korbon shook his head and tried to leave the room, but was hit by something and the last thing he could hear was the yell of his daughter, calling his name for help…


End file.
